


First snow

by findmeinthestars



Series: Petey-Pie's Christmas 2018 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Irondad, My first fic, Parent Tony Stark, Snow, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spideyson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthestars/pseuds/findmeinthestars
Summary: Peter spending the first snow with one of his favorite people in the world.





	First snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on [JJJemma13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJemma13/pseuds/JJJemma13) prompt list . Thank you for making this list because I loved it! You are amazing!  
> This is Day 1: First Snow  
> I know I'm late with the first post but I just wanted to share my love for Iron dad and Spiderson with everyone.  
> This is my first fic ever, so im kinda nervous about posting this aaaaand English is not my first language.

He'd been waiting for weeks for the first snow of the year. As excited as he was to be outside and play in it, he knew that precautions had to be made for him to go out. Of course, Tony had everything figured out since this wasn't their first year together. At 17 years old, Peter already had special clothes for this time of year, provided by his ~~dad~~ mentor a couple of years ago he got frostbite because he stupidity decided he wanted to walk to the tower after patrol.

~~~

When he entered the building, he was at the verge of pneumonia, which worried FRIDAY to no end (though we cannot confirm nor deny this). She sent him up as fast as possible and notified _boss_ that Peter was on his way to the penthouse and he needed to go there NOW.

When Mr. Stark got there, the kid was on the couch trying his best to regain his warmth. Which of course, put Tony on the path of a panic attack as Peter would not answer him when he asked him what was wrong, but after asking FRI for a full body scan, he went looking for the thickest blankets he could find to put on Peter and sat there waiting for him to wake up. As soon as Peter regained some consciousness, Tony put a steaming cup of hot chocolate in his hands.

"So, what the hell was that, kid?" He asked, sitting down on the sofa, close to Peter's feet.

"Hey, Mr. Stark." He answered.

"Don't 'hey, Mr. Stark' me, Parker. I want to know what happened because when FRIDAY made me get out of the lab, she didn't give me any details and you were passed out here."

"It's nothing, Tony. I swear" he replies softly.

"So now I'm Tony--" "Sorry, Mr. Stark"

"Tony, Peter. It's Tony" he made a pause. "So? Anything you want to tell me"

"Yeah. So, you know how there are a lot of things we don't know of what the spider bite changed in my DNA? Well this is one of them. The thing is, I was in patrol after school like I told you and then I would come, but ehm _iforgotmyjacketathomeandididn'twanttogobackandcomeherebecauseiwasalreadyclose_ "

"Wait, wait. Slow down. So, you just decided you would swing your way to the tower in this cold?" Asked with a frown. He was so used to listening to Peter's rambling that he was an expert on translating what he said.

"Actually, I walked here. Which I know I shouldn't have done cause. You know. Spiders can't thermoregulate." He said and kept his eyes in his cup.

"You are telling me you knew this, and you didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry, Tony. I didn't want to worry you"

"You didn't want to worry me. Oh, I was beyond worried when I didn't know what was going on. I need to fix this. I'm going to the lab. You can come of you want" as soon as he said this he stood up, but froze before turning back around. "You should eat first, then come to the lab. I may need you input on something." and left the living room.

And that's how the father son duo spent all evening designing the best winter wear for Peter. He ended up with thermal t-shirt, hoodies, sweaters and pants. (If a few of those were Avengers themed, well, tony didn't mind as long as he used them. Even the Captain America sweaters, much to Tony's chagrin.)

~~~

So here he was now, finishing his homework on the counter of the penthouse waiting for his dad (yeah, his dad. He was still getting used to it, but he loved it) to bring the Pizzas they ordered. He was getting up to go get something to drink when his gaze went to the balcony, where it was starting to snow.

He grabbed his thermal jacket and stepped outside. When Tony got to the penthouse, he called for Peter to help him but couldn't find him. He was starting to panic when FRIDAY spoke. "Boss, Peter is in the balcony enjoying the view" he visibly calmed down and grabbed his coat to accompany Peter outside.

"Hey, kiddo" said Tony when he opened the door.

"What're you doing in the cold?"

"It's snowing! Look!" Peter tuned around and showed his hand with a few snowflakes.

"That's nice, but it's too cold here. We should go inside" he said, a little worried.

"It's ok, dad." Tony's eyes softened considerably. "I'm wearing my thermal clothes. It's awesome by the way. Have I told you already?"

"Yes, you have." He make a pause and turned his gaze toward the city. "Has it been two years, already?"

"Ah? Yeah! Best two years of my life, I mean, how many people can say that they have the great--" Tony interrupted him. "Iron Man as a Dad?"

"Na, the great Tony Stark as their dad. Best years ever" he said with the biggest smile he could give.

"Come here, kiddo" he said, pulling Peter into his arms.

"Let's go inside and eat, you must be starving."

"Yeah, ok" said as he moved with his father figure toward the kitchen.

_Best years indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this! and hopefully I'll have the rest of the list on time. More Irondad to come that's for sure!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> Go talk to me on [tumblr](http://findmeinthestarss.tumblr.com/)


End file.
